Infection vs Purification
by Reaka Aneesion
Summary: As agent 3 and agent 8 travel the deepsea Metro searching for more octolings to rescue. During a fight Agent 3 come in contact with Tartars ink on her scar. Afterwards Agent 3 now has both battle her infection and hopefully blossom a love with Agent 8
1. Intolerable Pain

Tres woke up with intense pain in her right eye. She held her head and screamed. "Gyahhh!" The right side of her face felt like it was rejecting itself and burned at the same time. "Arghh! Agent 4!"

Four rushed into the room. "What the fuck!?" She rushed into the room. To her horror she saw half Tres's face glowing green and her body floating. "Tres!?"

Suddenly a bright flash of light filled the room and a loud hummed rang out through the room.

Then silence.

Four ran to the bed to find Tres knocked out and her scar glowing ever so slightly. She gulped. "Now this is an avengers level threat." She tucked in the older squid then stepped out. She called up Marie but it went to voicemail. She left a message detailing what just happened.

Once the voicemail was finished she hung up and sighed. Wondering what would happen next.

-Infection vs Purfication-

Tres woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. "Ugh my fucking head. What the fuck happened last night." It still felt like the right side of her face was rejecting itself.

Then a voice spoke in her head. "The process was completed. That is what happened." It spoke like a commander of an army.

"Hunh whos there!?" Tres looked around but saw no one. "Show yourself now!" she demanded.

"You wont find me. I am inside your head." the voice said again but in a more sinister tone. This voice was nothing she ever heard before yet somesome how she did.

Tres' stomach dropped she recognized that voice. "How?! you were supposed to be destroyed!"

"I was but a part of me lived in you and layed dormant until you got some of my ink in you. It was then that managed to revive myself. I must say that was quit the hit you took."

"No. No! NO!" Just then Tarter did something and tres felt a surge of painful electricity run through her body. It was like being shock by the great zapfish, she wanted to screem but couldnt.

"You will obey me! You will do as i say or suffer in pain!" He demanded.

"Fuck you!" she barked back, she not gonna get taken over again.

Tartar increased the power of his nerve shock, "You're a lot tougher now that your awake for this."

Tres vision was fading to black if she didn't give in she probably was gonna die.

"Give in or per-"

Tartar was interrupted by sound of a door closing. "Hey Tres? Its me Hachi, Four let me in!"

"Fuck why did she have to come at a time like this"

Tartar stopped the voltage. "Ah i see."

"No leave her out this!" Tres for the first time in her life, begged.

"Obey me and _she _will be left out this"

"Fine then just please leave her alone." she felt like total shit for what she's doing but as long as she's doing it for her. It's fine right?

"Tres? Are you here?" The octoling called out sounding a little worried.

Tres suddenly felt Tarar "leave" as if he'd never been inside her head. She shook her head and got out of bed. "what a way to fucking wake up" she said to herself as she walked into the living room where the found her little octoling friend sitting on the couch. "

"Yo Hachi," said tres with a simple wave and some semblance of a smile.

Hachi quickly turned around and covered her eyes. "Im sorry I didn't realize you just woke up. I should leave and wait till you have awoken."

It takes Tres a moment to realize she forgot to put on some clothes. She shrugged it off and grabbed a shirt that was laying around and put it on. She walked to her kitchen and grabbed some some cereal. "So whats up?" She asked.

"Well I came here to check up on you. I care about you a lot you know." The octoling blushed. "It has been a while since I last seen you."

Tres gave her a smile. "Well I'm doing good so far. My face hurts but its nothing new." She poured a her cereal in first then some milk. She grabbed a spoon from it's drawer and starting eatin her cereal.

The octoling girl stood up and sat at the counter with her friend. Hachi felt her heart ache as he stared at the scar Tartar left on Tres. Her gaze filled with sorrow and regret.

The inkling smirked at her friend. "I'm fine, honest." that smirk was one that the one that she always showed when whatever she was dealing with wasn't a big deal. Except for the fact that what she was currently dealing with was a huge deal.

"Oh ok." Hachi smiled gently, still naive to her friends internal struggle. "Wanna go hang later today? I think we should catch up on stuff you know?"

With a small jolt to Tres' nerves Tartar "returned" to the inklings thoughts. "You should take this offer as i am curious to know more about her as well."

"Fine but dont force me to do anything." Tres said back to the commander inwardly. She knew very well the octoling would react in some over the top way, so Tres kept the conversation in her head.

"Your love for 10,008 is going to be your downfall." He said disregarding her sudden compliance. then just as as he came he left her mind once again.

Back to reality Tres found hachi staring at her as if she asked a question. "Uh what? did you say something?"

Hachi blinked "I said how does 6 o'clock sound? Are you sure you're alright?" Worry cover the tone of her question.

"Sounds good to me and I'm fine, Hachi, you worry too much." Tres finished her cereal and drank her milk from the bowl. She set her dish in the sink, she looked back at her friend.

Tartar was right Tres had huge crush on Hachi. She loved everything about her. The way she cared about her well being. Her cute innocence to the world. Her bright vibrant pink tenta hair. Her big orange eyes that stared at awe at everything. All three of her hearts ache at the fact she was lying straight to her crush's face.

"Alright I trust you." With that the Octoling left, leaving a inkling with heavy burden to bear.

"Like i said _she _will be your downfall." Tartar then laughed and it echoed through out her head.

Tres leaned on her counter and stared out at the window.


	2. Hanging Out

Tres had spend most of the day in her apartment. She played her squidbox and watch anime. She did that mostly because she wanted to wait out for 6 o'clock.

As the time grew near she walked to her bathroom to check her face. On the right side of her face was a scar the was the same shape as when Tartar was attached to her. She remembered the look on Hachi's face she spoke about it. "She thinks its her fault but its not it's..." She said to her reflect which materialized into what she looked like when tartar had previously infected her.

The reflection smirked darkly and spoke "The fault is all yours if you hadn't ruined my plans we wouldn't be here. Beside i think i can use your love for 10,008 against her."

"Her name is Hachi and she likes me like a friend and I feel the same. Nothing more,nothing less."

The reflection laughed darkly. "Oh please! I have seen your memories and read your thoughts, after all I am inside your head. You cannot hide anything from me."

Tres couldn't believe it but at the same time she couldn't deny it. "Why can't you just fuck off already. I won't let you hurt her."

"Oh please I'm tapped in your nervous system i can shock you into doing what i want that is if you dont perish but the shock kills you. I can bring you too closer to her all you have to do is listen and obey. Listen and obey"

His words echoed within her mind like a dvd waiting screen. Her mind felt hazy as he continue to speak the words Listen and Obey. He smirked as he knew he now had a hold on her.

While in her mind Tartar gained control but deep within her hearts she knew she had to protect her but how could she Tartar had taken taken over her mind. The only thing could save her was the same thing she was trying to protect.

"Now you feel my words. Now you know my intentions. Now you will listen and obey. Let the desire flow, you want her you'll do anything to have her. She belongs to you and no one else." Tartar repeated the last part so that it would etched into her hypnotized mind.

"She is mine and mine alone." Tres said darkly. It was then Tartar knew he had a secure grip on Tres' mind. She checked her phone and found she had 30 minutes to get ready. "I should put on something tantalizing." She smirked as she walked to her room.

Hachi grew anxious as 6 o'clock came closer and closer. So she sent a text to Tres [Hey lets meet up at Crusty Seans for some lunch] Once the message was sent she instantly got one back.

[Sure thing, cutie]

Hachi blinked at the text and read it again. Did she really just call me a cutie? She shook her head and thought nothing of it but her hearts fluttered at the text. Hachi walked to the tables in the square from lobby. Once she reached the table sat down and waited for Tres. Left with her thoughts she daydreamed a bit about Tres calling her a cutie while in the midst of battle. Her daydream was cut short as dream girl herself sat down next to her.

Tres had a rather lewd smirk on her face. She wore a white tank top with a tube top bra. She also wore tight short shorts along with some red high tops. She had some sexy ring earrings on.

Hachi thought Tres looked hot, like really hot. Hachi looked away from the girl with a bright pink hue painted on her face.

Tres smirked. "So how's it going." the girls voice a tone more intimate than before.

"Its going great, i like your outfit." She said in soft voice. Hachi looked back Tres. In the squid's eyes Hachi caught a glint of something that wasnt Tres. The set off so many red flags that Hachi gulped.

"Aw thanks" Said Tres with a blush of her own. She notice the other girl gulped. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Hey wanna get something to eat." Hachi pointed to the food truck.

Tres nodded her head and gave a wink. "Oh I would love too."

This made the octoling blush again as she stood up. She walked over to Sean and asked for two super she brought them back she notice Tres was staring, like a hawk does when watching prey. She gave her the crusty seanwich and smiled nervously.

Tres put the sandwich close to her mouth and sucked on the tip of the meat while staring straight into Hachi's eyes.

Hachi looked at her nervously. She brough a hand to her hair and twisted a tentacle around her finger. "Uh um. S-so how's it been, I havent seen you in a month."

Tres stopped and blushed. "Oh im fine thanks for asking. Hey wanna go on a date sometime?"

Hachie turned a bright pink and nodded her head. "I'd love too" She spoke with a soft tone. she wanted to ask if this was already a date but didn't want to. It had already taken enough energy to ask her to hang out any more and Hachi thought she would faint.

"Cool I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow, if you want?" she laughed. "We will go to a special place." Tres stared into hachi's eyes.

This caught the Octo off guard and made her blush a bright pink. Hachi couldn't break the stare. As hachi stared at the blue orbs that stared into her red ones Hachi thought she saw a tainted green similar to that of the cursed ooze that hunted her in her nightmares. "I'd like that a lot. Are you sure you're okay?"

The Inkling's stare did not waver "Yeah i'm fine i promise." Deep inside Tres felt like she was basically being worst to Hachi by lying to her. The laughter of Tartar echoed through her head like an annoying alarm clock. It killed her to know he was winning. Winning this interal struggle for control.

Hachi smiled sheepishly but Tres didn't notice, once she stood up the octoling walked away. Once she knew she was out of sight of the inkling, she pulled out her phone and dialed Marina.

Marina picked up the phone. "Hello dear Hachi, what is the matter?" The octoling on the side of the called sounded conerned as she always does when talking to Hachi. Both her and Pearl loved Hachi like a daughter. Pearl acted more like a protective father than anything while Marina acted as a soft and caring mother.

"I think Tartar is back." Hachi said with a tone of great worry and fear. "and I think Tres is somehow infected by him."


End file.
